foxfandomcom-20200222-history
King of the Hill
King of the Hill was a FOX Network animated series created by Mike Judge and Greg Daniels. The voice cast consisted of Mike Judge, Kathy Najimy, Pamela Segall Adlon, Brittany Murphy, Stephen Root, Johnny Hardwick and Toby Huss. The show premiered on January 12, 1997 and lasted until May 6, 2010, airing for 13 seasons and 259 episodes. Plot "King of the Hill" is set in the fictional small town of Arlen, Texas and centers around the Hill family, whose head is the ever-responsible, hard-working, loyal, disciplined, and honest Hank Hill (voiced by Mike Judge). The pun title refers to Hank as the head of the family as well as metaphorically to the children's game King of the Hill. Hank is employed as an assistant manager at Strickland Propane, selling "propane and propane accessories". He is very traditional and moral, and he takes exceptionally good care of his dog, Ladybird, which he treats, more often than not, as a member of the family and as a human. Hank is married to Peggy Hill (née Platter) (voiced by Kathy Najimy), a native of Montana, who is a substitute Spanish teacher although she has little grasp on the language; she has also found employment as a freelance author, Boggle champion, notary public, softball pitcher and real estate agent. Hank and Peggy's only child, Bobby Hill (voiced by Pamela Adlon), is a husky pre-pubescent boy who is generally friendly and well-liked, but not very bright, and often prone to making bad decisions. Throughout the series, Peggy's niece, Luanne Platter (voiced by Brittany Murphy), the daughter of her scheming brother Hoyt (guest voiced by MTV stuntman Johnny Knoxville in "Life: A Loser's Manual", the 12th season finale) and his alcoholic ex-wife Leanne (voiced by Adlon in "Leanne's Saga"), lives with the Hill family. Naïve and very emotional, Luanne was originally encouraged to move out by her Uncle Hank, but over time, he accepts her as a member of the family. Over the course of the series, Luanne works as a beauty technician and puppeteer at a local cable access TV station. Luanne later marries Elroy "Lucky" Kleinschmidt (voiced by Tom Petty). Hank has a healthy relationship with his mother, Tillie (voiced by Tammy Wynette, later Beth Grant and K Callan), a kind woman who lives in Arizona. Hank is, at first, uncomfortable with his mother dating Gary (voiced by Carl Reiner), a Jewish man, but he is more reasonable when she marries Chuck (voiced by William Devane). In contrast, Hank has a love/hate relationship with his shin-less father, Col. Cotton Hill (voiced by Toby Huss), a hateful veteran of World War II. He verbally abused Tillie during their marriage, leading to their divorce. Cotton, who spends most of his time at strip joints, later marries the much younger Didi (voiced by Ashley Gardner), a candy striper who attended kindergarten with Hank. Together, Cotton and Didi have a son, "G.H." ("Good Hank"), who bears a striking resemblance to Bobby. Other main characters include Hank's friends and their families. Dale Gribble (voiced by Johnny Hardwick) is the Hills' chain-smoking and paranoid next-door neighbor. He owns his own pest control business, Dale's Dead Bug, and he is also a licensed bounty hunter and president of the Arlen Gun Club. Dale is married to Nancy Hicks-Gribble (voiced by Ashley Gardner), a weather girl, later anchor woman, for the Channel 84 news. The only Gribble child, Joseph (voiced by Brittany Murphy; later Breckin Meyer), one of Bobby's best friends, has obvious Native American features, but neither Dale nor he seem to realize it. For more than 15 years, Nancy had an affair with John Redcorn (voiced by Victor Aaron; later Jonathan Joss), a Native American healer, who is the biological father of Joseph. Dale never realizes that Redcorn is having an affair with his wife; Dale considers Redcorn to be one of his best friends. Neither does Dale seem to question Joseph's parentage much and is the man on hand raising him; a point Hank eventually makes as to who was there for Joseph from birth. Jeff Boomhauer (voiced by Mike Judge), known simply as "Boomhauer", lives across from the Hills. Boomhauer is a slim womanizer whose mutterings are hard to understand to the audience, but easily understood by his friends and most other characters. Despite his gibberish speech, he can sing clearly; he can also speak fluent Spanish and French. His occupation is not explicitly stated; it was hinted, early in the series, that he worked as an electrician, but in the series finale, he is shown to be a Texas Ranger. His given name, "Jeff", was not revealed until the 13th and final season. Also living across from the Hills is Bill Dauterive (voiced by Stephen Root), an overweight, divorced, and clinically depressed man. Bill is unlucky in love, though he finds near-success with several women, including former Texas governor Ann Richards. He is attracted to Peggy, and despite his popularity in high school, he is now seen as a loser. Bill is in the United States Army, where he gives haircuts to soldiers. Early in the series, a Laotian family moves in next-door to the Hills, the Souphanousinphones, consisting of the materialistic Kahn (voiced by Toby Huss), his wife Minh (voiced by Lauren Tom), and their teenage daughter, Kahn, Jr., or "Connie" (voiced by Lauren Tom). Kahn is often at odds with his neighbors, believing them to be hillbillies and rednecks. Other minor characters include Buck Strickland (voiced by Stephen Root), Hank's licentious boss at Strickland Propane; Joe Jack (voiced by Toby Huss) and Enrique (Danny Trejo), Hank's co-workers at Strickland; Carl Moss (voiced by Dennis Burkley), Bobby's principal at Tom Landry Middle School; and Reverend Karen Stroup (voiced by Mary Tyler Moore, later Ashley Gardner), the female minister of Arlen First Methodist. Voice Cast *Mike Judge as the voice of Hank Hill & Boomhauer *Kathy Najimy as the voice of Peggy Hill *Pamela Segall as the voice of Bobby Hill *Brittany Murphy as the voice of Luanne Platter *Breckin Meyer as the voice of Joseph Gribble *Johnny Hardwick as the voice of Dale Gribble *Stephen Root as the voice of Bill Dauterive *Toby Huss as the voice of Cotton Hill *Ashley Gardner as the voice of Nancy Gribble *David Herman as the voice of Buckley & Eustis Category:1990s television shows Category:2000s television shows Category:2010s television shows Category:FOX Shows Category:Animated